SASR
The SASR is a Tier 1 Sniper Rifle of S.V.E.R.. Overview The aesthetically suspect SASR sniper rifle has a high rate of fire, excellent accuracy, and great stopping power. The SASR is highly accurate and has a decent rate of fire, putting it on equal terms with any designated marksman rifle available. Unlike most of SVER's weaponry, the SASR sniper rifle underperforms in terms of damage. However, the difference is not enough to make the SASR an inferior rifle, as it takes the same number of shots to kill in comparison to the other Tier 1 rifles. As with most Tier 1 rifles, the SASR is not meant for long-range combat. Its inability to accept high power scopes and their lack of firepower make it hard to take out a target at range. Since the SASR takes around 2-3 shots to kill, those seeking long-range combat will find it difficult to attain kills at such long ranges because one would have to wait for their rifle to settle before firing the next 2 shots, both of which must connect for a kill. However, a headshot is usually enough to kill with one shot. Due to the SASR's superior stability over its Tier 2 and Tier 3 successors, headshots become easier to attain, especially so when factoring in its superior firing rate. Hence, the SASR is best used with the 4X optical scope and the foregrip. The 4X transforms the SASR into a powerful battle rifle capable of downing any opponent quickly, while its stability allows it to be used equally as well as the short-medium range rifle it was meant to be. The foregrip is absolutely key to using the SASR. Since it already comes with very little barrel sway, the bipod is unnecessary, even more so when considering that the bipod only really is used to decrease sway for long-range shots, something Tier 1 rifles were not designed to do. Considering that Tier 1 rifles were meant for short-medium range, snipers using the SASR will often find themselves near battle, meaning that movement is key. The foregrip not only increases accuracy on the move with the 4X as a battle rifle, but also adds to the reduction of recoil when trying to snipe from a prone position. Overall, the SASR, although a little bit behind in damage, is a reliable rifle which can quickly be transformed into an effective battle rifle with the 4X optical scope and the foregrip. The SASR should not be used for long-range combat. SASR M The SASR M is the special edition of the SASR and offers improvements Stats SASR - starts with a 300c PSOP 2x24M Scope but can equip a 200c Ollio 4x Optical Sight *'Accuracy: 7.9/8.0' *'Stability: 5.3/8.0' *'Damage: 4.2/8.0' *'Rate of Fire: 3.9/8.0' *'Capacity: 10 'rounds in a Box Magazine.'' 90 rounds in reserve. *'''Reload Time: Slow Attachments *Sights (Increase Weapon Accuracy) **Low Power Scope ............300c (Improves aim.) **4x Optical Sight ......200c (Adds barrel wander.) *Firepoint **Suppressor .............200c (Undetected by sensors when firing, but decreases accuracy.) *Underbarrel **Foregrip .....................200c (reduce recoil of the assault rifle.) **Bipod..........................200c(reduces recoil when deployed) Trivia *This weapon is based upon the Dragunov SVD Category:S.V.E.R. Category:Primary Weapon Category:Sniper Rifle